Final Partition
by Hoffie13
Summary: Lithuania had worried those long years that things would finally end up this way, and they had. But, even after their defeat the phoenix and the knight are unstoppable. Liet/Pol.
1. I The Phoenix

_

* * *

_

__

This pertains to the aftermath of the Third Partitioning of Poland in 1795. When Poland actually stopped existing as a country and Russia, Prussia, and Austria took control of it. Russia gained the majority in 1831, taking Warsaw. I'm no history master, at all, but I'm trying to keep this as accurate as possible.

_It's is set in 1831 after Poland fought and failed many uprisings after its partitions and finally fell into the hands of Russia after the loss in the November Uprising. __Yah, for history lessons!_

_Sadly, Russia is made into the bad guy in this (I adore him, I swear!), but I needed one. Prussia will also be one, eventually. The focus will be on Lithuania and Poland, mainly in a brotherly way, but it can be seen either way. _

_Italics = a scene that happened before the current time in the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Final Partition**

**I. The Phoenix**

* * *

_November, 1795_

_Lithuania hadn't seen Poland since he had been stolen away from him at the end of the second partition. For two years he hadn't heard his voice or spoken his name. He hadn't seen anything of him. But, now that he saw him he wished he could go back to being blind. _

_Russia had suddenly forced him to come along to Belarus and if Lithuania was in his right mind he might have figured out why beforehand. He'd still been breaking into tears ever since the final partition had been made. He knew Poland had to be suffering, being pulled apart bit by bit, and he was all by himself during it all. Poland was shy and rash, and Lithuania was everything he needed to counter all that. He'd never seen the blonde by himself since the day he met him. _

_He'd wanted more than anything to be by his side, but not like this. He was being forced to watch Poland's boss be abdicated, with the blonde standing next to him, defeated. He looked like a ghost. Lithuania had covered a sob and Russia had gave him a side long glance, but he couldn't stop._

_Poland's eyes found his at some point and in that instant Lithuania couldn't possibly hate Russia any more than he did. The man had made him stand right next to him as he took away the last bit of his former partner._

_When Lithuania was pulled away from the sight he had been convinced Poland would disappear for good. He didn't see Poland again for over three decades._

* * *

November, 1831

The food in front of Lithuania seemed so disgusting, he would definitely be sick if he tried to eat. It wasn't even because it had come from within the spread of four different cultures of food, he was already used to that, no; he hadn't eaten anything for days. How could he? How could he even try while knowing… he… was in the same house, not getting the same, and hurt? Torn apart and beaten. No, he was worse than that, the worst fate for a country, he was at his end, disappearing, and he was all alone. The last bit of Poland had been taken and there should be nothing left.

"Lithuania?"

Lithuania pulled himself from his dark thoughts and looked up from his bowl to Russia, smiling from across the table.

"You didn't eat." Russia continued.

"Um…" Lithuania shifted under his gaze, "…I'm not hungry."

He met Russia's eyes, he seemed suspicious. Lithuania gulped and picked up his spoon.

"But, Mm" he forced himself to perk up, "Since, I have Kasha (1), I'll have to eat!"

He took a big bite of the porridge with a grin, under Russia's careful watch.

"Yes," Russia smiled more at the response, "zavtrak (2) is very important after all, da."

Lithuania nodded, unable to swallow past the lump in his throat. He noticed Latvia and Estonia's stares locked on him. Russia's head swung merrily side to side as he ate.

"Lithuania is so good to me." He swooned.

Lithuania tensed, the man was being condescending. Was he still suspicious?

"Always listening to me."

Lithuania flinched.

_Russia came through the door that day like he usually did, with a joyful atmosphere, but this time was different. That moment when he saw that joy on Russia's face, Lithuania felt his heart stop. When he saw the evidence of Russia's success being dragged behind him like a toy, part of his soul left as well. Poland had been rebellious and risen against Russia. _

_But, he had lost. _

_It was all so wrong. Lithuania was trembling and locked in place, but when he saw that blonde figure, held in that man's grasp, he made to rush forward without a second thought. But, something made him stop._

_"Lithuania," Russia cooed, "why don't you go make me Kvass (3)?"_

_Lithuania couldn't see the blonde anymore, Russia had blocked the view. He was surprised when he actually contemplated the more powerful country for a moment, sized him up with a fire in his eyes, and was ready to say 'no' or 'stop'._

_"I…I…"_

_'Please, let me see him.' He wanted to beg, 'what did you do to him?'. His hands shook in front of him, ready to reach out for him._

_But, he didn't._

_He turned on his heel, into the kitchen, and sobbed over the counter instead, as he made Russia's drink. He did as he was told. But, the feeling of pain that now circled in the building was all he could focus on._

It was hard for him to not help another, especially someone so close to him as…he… was. It had been days since then and Lithuania still hadn't seen or heard him. He didn't even know if he was still there, Russia talked like he hadn't even brought him, like he had disappeared already, all alone.

Lithuania came back to focus when Russia stood up abruptly.

"I have to go, da." Russia said, "Boss needs me. I'll be back in time for uzhin (4)."

The Baltics nodded.

"Be good today, my Baltics."

Lithuania shrunk under Russia's pointed look directed at him, it seemed to burn through him. He bowed his head. Russia then left. The Baltics listened to the sound of the front door as it was slowly closed. The evil aura in the home felt like it went with him.

Lithuania breathed in deep.

"Lithuania, are you going to be okay?" Estonia asked.

Russia was going to be gone for the whole day… Lithuania knew what he had to do. He wouldn't be able to last much longer himself if he didn't, just to see if it was true, if he was really gone; even if it meant going against Russia.

With a spark in his tone he answered, "I hope so."

* * *

Latvia was at his heels.

"What are you doing, Lithuania!" the boy cried, "Are you going against Russia-san?"

Lithuania ignored him. He was rushing down a silent, dark hallway and trying not to fall at the same time in his hurry. Every part of him was pleading to go faster, to get there immediately and it felt like forever when he finally reached the end of that hall, to the door he sought. His feet pulled to a stop outside of it.

Now he was more scared than ever. Not because of Russia, like usual, but of what he could find inside… nothing. Nothing left and he would be all alone in there. He didn't even want to think of what would happen after that, what his emotions might do. But, really, after everything that had been done, how could there be anything left?

Lithuania lifted his shaking hand to the knob and twisted it. Carefully, he pushed the door and it creaked open. There was a tiny and empty bed in one corner and nothing else. His ears strained to find any sound from inside the dark room, but he heard nothing. His breath hitched.

_"Liet, Liet! Hurry inside! Let's play chess. I'm so totally gonna beat you!"_

"Lithuania?" Latvia said softly at his back.

Then, he saw it. Tucked in a corner Lithuania could see a few strands of blonde hair poking out of the darkness, the rest of it leading to a collapsed figure. It was him. He knew it was. He hadn't disappeared. Lithuania leaned back on the door to gently close it behind him.

"Feliks." his voice cracked through the dark.

Poland had survived many wars and Lithuania had seen him through the majority of them. But, never had he seen his friend beaten and torn apart to the point that he was so silent, so still. What should he have expected? He hadn't been there for him, taken away during the second partition, and unable to do anything during the final one and the uprisings. Lithuania had worried those long years that things would finally end up this way, and they had.

He walked through the cold, dark room and hesitated as he reached the broken figure. Poland had folded around himself. Lithuania could see his bruised eyes closed tight and an untreated cut running across his face. Without moving his attention Lithuania pushed back the curtain of a window, letting in a sliver of light. He instantly wished he hadn't, now revealing how small and frail Poland really had been reduced to and all the blood, was everywhere like he was already a corpse, but he had to see and accept it all. He was the only one that would.

He shook as he reached out to the other country and, with barely a touch, ran his hand through the light hair fallen in his face. The tips brushed Poland's forehead and he withdrew, the country was freezing. Poland responded to him, searching to find the warmth of Lithuania's hand again.

Lithuania finally broke at that. He collapsed to his knees and made to scoop up Poland, but the blonde flinched away from the touch. Lithuania dropped his head and buried it into the crook of the country's neck instead. Just being able to feel that he hadn't disappeared was enough for the moment, but the too soft breaths kept him worrying. Poland was shivering and seemed so tiny; nothing like his former self. He might still lose him yet.

"Liet."

Lithuania brought his head up, eyes spilling tears. He was met with Poland's green ones observing him dully, glazed and void of the usual smugness, but they were there, that made his heart flutter.

"Your face," Poland said, "looks so stupid right now."

Lithuania buried his face again, pulling Poland's head closer.

He cried, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" more to himself than to his friend and it soon turned into, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I wasn't there..."

"Liet's stupid." Poland mumbled into his shoulder, "You're right here."

Lithuania laughed low and hollow. He was assured though, assured that he was really holding that boy he had seen through good and bad with for centuries, his one true partner.

"Yeah, you're right. I am, aren't I, and I'm going to take care of you now like you have done for me, my phoenix."

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

* * *

_After Russia gained the majority of control over Poland there was no respect for the culture and they pretty much ignored it altogether._

_I'm currently writing chapter four of this and decided to start posting to see if I should continue, so let me know!_

_(1) Kasha – a porridge popular in Eastern Europe._

_(2) Zavtrac – Russian for 'breakfast'._

_(3) Kvass – a drink popular in Eastern and Central Europe for thousands of years. _

_(4) Uzhin – Russian for 'dinner'._

* * *


	2. II The Knight

Thank you everyone for the hits and reviews! I'm glad you like it!!

_I fought with this chapter for awhile and trashed it twice, but came out liking it. Prepare for lots of angst and hurt/comfort. Once again italics = flashback scene._

* * *

_**Final Partition **_

_**II. The Knight**_

* * *

"Hang on, Poland." Lithuania pleaded, hoarsely, "Please."

Poland was collapsed in his arms while he rushed with the blonde through the hallway. Poland had fallen silent again right after he'd talked to him and Lithuania thought in that instant that he'd lost him. That he'd been holding on just to tell him that his face looked stupid one more time. Lithuania wasn't going to accept that.

He jostled the country gently, "Come on, Feliks. Hang in there."

Poland's soft breaths were on his neck and Lithuania found himself fearing for the moment he didn't feel the next one. His friend's limbs seemed all wrong and out of place, he was littered with wounds, and they were in no way treated. Russia had really dumped the conquered country and left him to disappear from the world altogether and, god, Lithuania really hoped that wasn't because of him.

When he came to the staircase that led to the main portion of the mansion he took the stairs two at a time and flew into another hallway. He rounded into the first bathroom he came upon. He was relieved to find that Latvia had listened to his plea, after almost running into him, and had gotten a bath ready. But, as Lithuania came into the room the boy stared at Poland like he was a sickness and shivered as if he was going to catch it.

Lithuania ignored his brother country and carefully set Poland on a counter top. That still didn't stir him. Lithuania was out of his mind with worry now. Without thinking he quickly moved to try and shake Poland awake, but the blank face stayed just like that. Until, Lithuania came upon Poland's left arm. When he gripped it Poland let out a sharp shriek, one that Lithuania had never heard before. The awful sound sliced right through him.

"Poland…" he fumbled and pulled his hands back, "What…what is it? I'm sorry. Is…is it your arm?"

He barely touched it again and Poland whined, glaring at him through slitted, bright eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Lithuania felt helpless, "Here, I need to clean you up to find the rest of these places."

He scooped Poland up again with more ease and carefully placed him into the shallow water in the tub, leaning him back against it and guiding his head to rest against the wall. With shaking hands fingers he loosened the blonde's stained shirt that started to come apart in shreds. He found himself in tears by the time he got it off and discovered the real damage that had been done. Poland really was torn apart.

Thankfully, Latvia was around to shake him from his shock, handing him a towel.

"Come on, Poland, you should see yourself." Lithuania said, wetting the towel and wiping it over the dirt and blood on his face, "You've never been this dirty in your life."

"Liet."

Lithuania moved the towel to reveal the green eyes watching him.

"Feliks." Lithuania returned with some fake happiness.

He dipped the towel again, the water becoming a mix of brown and red, and wrung it out over Poland's head. He continued to his chest, making the country wince each time he found a new wound. Poland's eyes remained fixed on him the whole time.

"I can feel all of them, Liet." Poland moaned.

Lithuania didn't look to him.

"They're…" Poland continued, "like, so mad at me I bet, those jerks are trying to change them and hurt them."

Lithuania didn't like him stating his fears of what was happening and he didn't like the defeat in his phoenix's voice.

"I tried," Poland said weakly, "I totally tried."

"I know you did." Lithuania smiled at him with real reassurance, "You did good, Feliks."

Poland sighed.

"Lithuania."

Lithuania jumped at Latvia's voice, forgetting the boy was there. He was holding out a glass of antiseptic and bandages that Lithuania graciously accepted.

It then became a back and forth rush between the cabinets and the tub in their process of patching up the other country. Poland would drift in and out of consciousness while they worked, being snapped into waking each time with Lithuania's desperate coaxing.

After a long while Estonia appeared in the doorway, surprised, "Wh- what are you two doing?"

Lithuania was kneeled on the tile and leaning against the side of the tub, touching heads with Poland while Latvia worked on tying off a bandage around the blonde's forehead. Nothing seemed to be helping. Poland just looked cleaner, but no healthier. There were deep gashes still and they had been ignoring the left arm, fearing the worst from it. Estonia approached with a critical stare.

"Lithuania, you can't think to save him?" he asked.

Lithuania turned away to bury his face in Poland's hair.

"He's going to disappear." He muttered, "He going to disappear if I don't try, if he doesn't get stronger, and I don't know what I'd do if that happened…"

Estonia rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long breath, "Well, you know. You really need to set his arm before anything else."

Lithuania slowly brought his head up.

"Yeah…" he stuttered, "I…know I do."

He sat back and reached hesitantly for Poland's arm. At his touch Poland shuddered away from him. Lithuania froze, his hands hovering uselessly in place.

"Here." Estonia came to his side, "I'll do it. Go hold his mouth, so the entire house service doesn't find out about this either."

Lithuania cracked a grin, "Estonia."

Lithuania found no better way to hold Poland than to climb in the tub and slide in behind him, resting him against his chest. Poland didn't fight it and instead relaxed more into Lithuania's neck. Lithuania held his arms around the smaller country's shoulders and when Estonia started towards the arm he pressed Poland's head more against him.

Estonia scrunched his face and said, "Latvia, hold the top part of his arm."

Latvia did as told. Poland began to pull back from them and whispers from Lithuania weren't helping. He wanted to call the whole thing off.

"Okay," Estonia said, "one, two, three…"

There was a snap through the air and a piercing scream that followed, directed into Lithuania's chest. He was sure that scream vibrated his soul and reached his heart. It felt like it had sent the pain straight into him. Poland's breathing quickened with soft cries and muffled mumblings.

Lithuania couldn't move.

Latvia came into focus in front of his face, "Lithuania?"

"I…I'm fine." He said, "I'm fine. Is it fixed now?"

"Yeah," Estonia answered, "I'll just wrap it tight and make a sling for it. If he goes unconscious you can start stitching the rest of the wounds."

"I…I can't." Lithuania blurted out, "I…I won't be able to."

Lithuania couldn't cause him anymore pain. He settled for taking care of Poland's hair instead, finding himself useful in that task. He busied himself with scrubbing it clean and freeing it of mats and blood, while the other two Baltics finished with the rest of the wounds. They did so in silence.

Lithuania was miles away in his thoughts. He remembered all the times he would end up in the same situation, only in happier times. Poland would pout and put on a big show, saying that it took too much effort to do his own hair. Lithuania would never be surprised by the request and after only a few pestering statements would oblige with just a sigh. He never minded anyway.

Lithuania came out of his thoughts when Estonia and Latvia finished. He sat in the now empty tub, somehow more wet than Poland was, and toweling off the blonde's head of hair.

"Lithuania," Estonia said in a low tone, "What are you going to do now?"

Maybe, they expected a Polish and Lithuanian uprising to come about. There would be no success in that, the past had hindered that, only more pain that Lithuania wouldn't be able to stand. No, there was just one thing he wanted to do now and he could never forget the obstacle that would always stand in the way. It seemed hopeless, but so had many other things.

He responded with a smile, "I don't know."

* * *

Lithuania walked back down the hallway with a worn and bandaged Poland across his back, wrapped in a towel. He truly wanted to feel nothing but happiness that he had mended him, but there were feelings of dread and worry getting in the way. He could also feel Poland getting hotter as the seconds ticked by. His rational side knew the country was still on thin ice with many things.

"Liet." Poland slurred in waking.

He peered sleepily and confused over Lithuania's shoulder, "Where are we going? When did we leave the fields?"

"Liet."

Lithuania knew what was next, "Yes, Poland?"

"Carry me home."

_Lithuania was tempted, but he didn't look at the pathetic face that hung above him against the darkening sky._

"_I think with all your powerful might you can handle it." He returned._

_Poland huffed and Lithuania made a mistake, he looked._

_When Poland was soon hanging on to him, as they trudged through the rye fields, he told him, "This is a long walk, you know?"_

_Poland's laugh swept past his ear, "More time to, like, be like this, then."_

Lithuania's chest ached, "…we're at Russia's. Remember, Feliks?"

"Russia's?" Poland said with distaste, "Oh, yeah."

Poland went silent for a few more steps.

"I want to see your room, Liet."

Lithuania paused, "What?"

"You know, like, your room here."

"Why?" he questioned, but then rolled his eyes, "Want to criticize the décor?"

"Of course, Liet." and the small chuckle was what made him cave.

* * *

"God, Liet, you didn't even try matching your furniture."

Lithuania shook his head while he closed the door behind them.

Poland kept on, "Egh, it's messy too."

Lithuania set the country down on to the four poster bed. Poland's eyes were fighting sleep and his body fought shivering as he continued to berate the room with a disgusted stare.

Lithuania searched the floor and responded, "I've been…"

Worried sick? Constantly kept busy?

"Distracted. Here." He pulled a sweater over Poland's head. The messy blonde head emerged to give him the disgruntled look.

"Not cool, Liet." He mumbled, "It, so, doesn't fit."

The two stared at one another for a long and quiet moment. Poland's expression trying harder to maintain its stubbornness as time dragged on and Lithuania enjoyed the familiar expression. With a sigh he finally put an end to the silence, pulling the damaged country close.

"I've missed you." He whispered, "So much."

The barely audible reply into his chest might have been Poland agreeing.

* * *

TBC.

_A history note for one of Poland's comments: After the partitions Russia confiscated Polish property, closed universities, and forced them into military service. While, Prussia Germanized thier school system and had no care for their culture as well._


	3. III The Icy Barrier

_Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! I get so embarrassed when I look at the story traffic and see so many readers in Poland and Lithuania. I really hope I'm doing the history justice here. I'm only ¼ Polish, but have loved learning about all the history while writing this.  
_

* * *

**Final Partition  
**The Icy Barrier

* * *

_There was fire; everywhere. Lithuania fought through the field, the smell of burning rye suffocating him. His determination and fear pushed him on. He covered his mouth and strained his ears. There was only the sound of the roaring fires. _

_Where was Poland? He had to be nearby. Poland wouldn't want to be left alone, especially during this. Lithuania turned in circles, searching, but there was no one anywhere._

"_Poland!" he called, "Feliks."_

_The area grew cold._

_Lithuania twisted around and he tripped. He gaped at the scene. The fire was quickly being consumed by ice; it was spreading out towards him. Lithuania kicked at the ground, trying to escape it._

"_Feliks!"_

"_Feliks?"_

_Lithuania bumped to a stop into something. He tilted his head, coming face to face with Russia. The man leaned over him, wearing his ever present grin that gleamed from within the smoke. Lithuania's back stung._

"_Who's that?" Russia finished._

_A scratchy laugh came from the side, a white haired, red eyed individual and another one quietly stood looking past them through a pair of glasses. Lithuania searched for the color green, but found none; just white and violet._

"_Liet!"_

_Lithuania gasped. He struggled to get past Russia and to the voice. But, he was unmovable._

"_Liet!"_

"_Feliks! Feliks!"_

* * *

"Liet."

"Liet."

Lithuania woke with a start. Though, he was convinced he hadn't. He was still trapped in his nightmare, stuck among all that cold. And he was. He was freezing and Poland was lost.

"Liet."

Lithuania's head flung the other way. There he found Poland completely bundled in every blanket that the bed had; cushioned among all the pillows. Lithuania didn't remember when he had even fallen asleep and he didn't even understand how Poland could do all of that without waking him up, and with a broken arm. There really was no changing Poland was there?

"Ya'd… like…" Poland murmured in a daze, "… a dream. Shaddap."

Yeah, there really was no changing Poland. Lithuania crossed his arms tightly against the cold, but sighed with relief. Poland was still there. He was happy for that and happy to see that in between all the bandages that the other country seemed to be doing fine.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Lithuania jumped, (Poland mumbled a snippy, 'Liet'.) Lithuania quickly pulled a blanket over the blonde's head, ignoring the sleepy protest, and hurried off the bed, and to the door. Halfway there his shaking had already set in.

There was no getting past that Poland hadn't disappeared and that it probably went against Russia's wishes. Lithuania could only imagine that there was light hair and violet eyes just behind the door; condemning him.

He turned the knob, readying a plea of mercy, "Y…yes?"

"Lithuania!" Latvia shrieked.

Lithuania's shoulders dropped.

"Oh, Latvia." He breathed, "…Labas Rytas (1)."

"Good morning?" Latvia stuttered, "It's almost breakfast! Why aren't you ready?"

Lithuania's grip hardened on the door.

"Is Mr. Russia home?"

"Yes!" he cried.

Lithuania slammed the door. The noise rose Poland. He stirred to reveal himself in the pile of blankets and dropped his mouth open, getting an annoyed comment ready. Lithuania rushed over to him before he could and tried to get him to open his eyes.

"Obudź się! Obudź się! (2)" He moaned, "Wake up. Come on, Feliks."

Poland whined, "Like, ow, leggo my face, Liet."

Lithuania leaned back, Poland was burning. He studied the half asleep country carefully. The blonde's eyes were shutting already, the green void of its normal flare, and his cheeks were flushed, the heat rolled off of them.

Poland coughed, "Liet, m'hungry 'n', seriously, need to pee."

Lithuania ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Give me a moment, okay Poland?"

Lithuania ran the distance to his wardrobe and grabbed the first thing he saw. He started back to Poland, switching shirts on the way and picking up a cravat on the ground.

"Liet, don't."

Lithuania looked to Poland. He was laid out and peeking over the blankets with a stare.

"Don't what?" he returned.

"Don't what? Don't wear that."

Just like that Lithuania had gotten himself captured in what felt like a conversation the two had had just about every day for centuries. He reacted the same way too, throwing down the outfit without a fight.

Lithuania held up the next closest garment, "Tunic?"

"No, like," Poland yawned, "Frock."

Lithuania threw on the nearest Frock without a comment. He came up to Poland, to get approval, but found him leaned to the side, asleep. He groaned.

Now, came the hard part.

Russia was his normal self at the table, smiling around his spoon as he ate. Lithuania couldn't help focusing on him more than his food. The larger country had to suspect something, could he really just capture Poland and then ignore his existence so much that he was convinced he had disappeared out of his sight.

"You look more put together today, Lithuania." Russia commented.

Lithuania startled, "…Yeah."

"Not eating though, da."

"Oh."

Estonia and Latvia glanced up at him from their meals. Lithuania looked at his food; he'd planned on taking it to Poland afterwards.

_Lithuania had wished that after Poland went to the bathroom he would be tame._ No, _Poland fought the second he had him in the hallway. Lithuania had to muffle the Polish curses that were flying from his mouth and worry about turning the next corner and running into Russia. It was a bad situation made worse with Poland's aggressive threats in the midst of his whines for food, or comfort, or to be put down. Lithuania's flood of apologies would pop up after every one. _

_Lithuania figured he'd be asleep by the time he got him back to the room he'd found him in. But, once he set him down in there Poland was clinging, without meaning to, and fighting against his hurts with a reformed stubbornness. _

_Lithuania made for a quick exit, with many promises that he'd return, but he looked one more time before leaving. He saw frustration, and pain, and fear. Poland was frightened._

_"Liet." He demanded._

"Liet."

Lithuania froze.

That time his nickname hadn't been from Poland's voice; at all. It had come out cruel, cold, scary, condescending, not fiery, happy, and loving. It had sounded so wrong. When Lithuania looked up there was Russia, wearing a smirk.

Before he could stop himself, he said, "Don't call me that."

It must've had more conviction than he expected because there was a gasp from the other Baltics and Russia's eyebrow rose slightly.

The bigger country cooed, "It slipped out, da."

He rose then. Lithuania shrunk back in his chair, losing his sudden fight. Russia came up behind him, towering above him, and leaned over his shoulder to place a piece of paper in front of him. Lithuania kept his eyes straight ahead. He was bound to get hit and he braced for it.

"Chore list to keep you busy, da." Russia said, "I have to get some work done at my Warsaw."

Lithuania knew he didn't need to include the 'my' in there and it made him hurt to hear that phrase, but he nodded. Russia made for the kitchen's exit.

"Wait, Mr. Russia." Estonia called, "Don't you want our help with that?"

"No, I want you to stay with Lithuania today, da." He then made his exit with a sing-song phrase, "Pa-ka! (3)"

Lithuania felt Estonia and Latvia's nervous looks turn on him.

"Do you think he knows?" Latvia trembled.

"I think he's trying to trick you, Lithuania." Estonia said.

Lithuania shook his head.

"He…he said for us to stay with…Lithuania."

"He wants us to keep an eye on you. Maybe he thinks you're going to do something crazy."

Lithuania groaned. Wasn't he doing that already?

* * *

_TBC._

* * *

_I love how I'm trying so hard to keep this related to the time period, but then there's Poland speaking like a valley boy, oh well, what am I going to do lol. This chapter was short, but the next one will make up for it. :D_

'_Good Morning' in Lithuanian._

'_Wake up' in Polish._

_An informal 'Good-bye' in Russian._


	4. IV The Invisible

_Oh my goodness, I didn't abandon this story I swear, I take on too many things to write. I had this chapter lying around for awhile and finally got in gear and fixed it up to post. The many kind reviews really keep me moving guys, thank you!_

**Final Partition  
The Invisible**

* * *

Lithuania was welcomed back into the cold room with a pillow hurled at his face.

He blinked in surprise, "Hey, Poland, I know you're mad, but…"

When he actually got a look at Poland he quickly realized the country wasn't just mad, he was very furious. He was on his feet, breathing heavy and gritting his teeth, accusing Lithuania of many things with just one stare. Lithuania readjusted the armful of blankets and things he held. He should have expected such a response.

What he didn't expect was for the sickly Poland to start walking to the door, with the hand not in a sling curled into a fist. Lithuania dropped everything in his arms and scrambled to block the blonde's path.

"Where are you going?" he gasped.

Poland's stare was serious, though more glazed, "Russia." He said.

Lithuania balked, "What?"

"He…he's totally not getting away with this."

Poland took another step, but Lithuania appeared in his path again.

"Poland, you don't know what you're talking about, just look at you. You can't go and fight Russia!"

"You're crazy, Liet." Poland scoffed, "I already have."

Lithuania struggled for the right words. He didn't want Poland anywhere near Russia, ever, but how could he say that to the tenacious blonde? How could he get the country to do anything he shouldn't? Poland took another step. Lithuania struggled for the right words, but desperation weighed on him and he yelled, "You… you lost, Feliks!"

A heavy silence pressed on them as those words faded. 'Lost', just like that the word became real and it seemed to have hit Poland harder than ever. Such a word he'd never uttered and never listened to, until his best friend said it. Lithuania figured Poland would punch him now. He was very serious, shaking with it, and so very mad. Never had they been torn apart like this, he didn't like it.

"Please…" Lithuania averted his eyes, "just go sit, Poland, please, you're not…"

Poland's eyebrows were raised, head cocked, "Why are you in my way, Liet?"

Had he ever stood against Poland? He'd told the other thousands of times 'no, you shouldn't do that' or 'maybe that's not a good idea', but those had always been said at his side, never in his path. There were only countless times of standing side by side while in battle, while laughing, while talking nonsense. Seeing the Poles fury directed straight at him was unnerving and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Poland, I…"

"Whatever, Liet."

Poland brushed past him, with a nudge on his shoulder. Lithuania felt the small gesture like a slap in the face. He still made to grab Poland back, but the other country swayed to the side and out of his reach. His head drooped and his feet failed him. Lithuania startled and ran, catching the country just as he tripped.

"Poland." Lithuania struggled to breath past his pounding heart. He eyed him and was surprised to see him turning red with embarrassment.

"It's…its okay." He reassured, "You just need to eat something. Here sit, I brought Bliney (1)!"

He settled the unresisting country against the side of the bed and hurried to grab the plate from the top of the pile he'd brought, settling himself on the floor. Poland watched his every move with scrutinizing eyes.

"Here, I can feed you." Lithuania grinned and waved the fork.

Poland clamped his mouth.

Lithuania frowned, "Come on now don't be like that… oh, I know! Would it help if I told you that this food was meant for Russia?"

Poland's mouth dropped open. Lithuania shook his head as he cut up pieces of the food and gave a small bite to him. Poland chewed, though stubbornly, and when Lithuania brought the fork up again Poland took it away from him with his bandaged right hand.

"I don't, like, need you to do it." he muttered sourly, stabbing another piece from the place in Lithuania's lap.

Lithuania was left to watch as Poland's hand shook while he ate; getting out of breath and worn out before he had even finished the second piece. He didn't meet Lithuania's eyes the entire time.

"Poland," Lithuania sighed, "don't be mad at me, prosze (2)."

Poland's eyes shot up to his. Lithuania figured a long winded comment was about to come, but instead Poland's face softened and he lifted the fork, placing a piece of food into Lithuania's mouth.

"You're so not cute right now." He said with a grin, "You look way worse than I feel."

Lithuania smiled and ran a hand through his untamed hair, wanting to comment back on how, unlike Poland, his appearance was last on his list of worries. Poland's grin turned into a smirk, breaking the moment by trying to forcibly get more food into Lithuania's mouth, getting more enjoyment out of it than he should have. In Lithuania's struggle to make sure the fork didn't end up in his eye Poland found the chore list sticking out of his pocket and snatched it.

"What's this?" he said, squinting at the Russian writing.

"Oh," Lithuania said, grabbing the fork from Poland, "that's all the chores I have to do today for Mr. Russia… I should really be starting on those actually…."

"You have to do all of this?" Poland exclaimed.

Lithuania grabbed the list, "Yes, do you not understand the situation we're in, Feliks?"

"Is that a chess board?"

Of course he didn't…

Lithuania groaned, "…I forgot I brought that."

Poland beamed at him, "Let's play, Liet."

And how was he supposed to resist that face?

* * *

Poland was practically bouncing up and down while he set the board and pieces on the floor. But, unexpectedly, all of the fun of the game left soon after they started playing.

Lithuania watched him very carefully. Poland was up to something. He was losing horribly in their chess game even when Lithuania had resorted to deliberately risking his own pieces. Poland now had nothing left but his king, with Lithuania's king, a rook, and a bishop surrounding it. Lithuania wondered if he would even notice if he began to move one of his pieces backwards at that point. Usually, the Polish rule would be in full force right then, but instead the blonde had his chin resting on his hand, staring at the three pieces, thinking over his next move.

In fact, he'd been like that for awhile now.

"Um, Poland?"

Poland's head popped up, as if pulled from deep thoughts, but all traces left right after. Lithuania convinced himself it had been his imagination. He really shouldn't have been so surprised at Poland's next move. He simply flicked each one of his pieces over, pausing just a moment before he knocked down the king last.

"There," he said haughtily, "I win."

Lithuania shook his head and smiled, "Yeah, you did. Didn't you?"

The door creaked open and Estonia appeared, peering cautiously around the door frame.

"Um, Lithuania…" he stuttered, "You do remember what…Mr. Russia wanted and that we're…supposed to, um, stay with you and uh…"

"Oh, right." Lithuania scrambled to his feet, "I almost forgot."

He was heading for the door, but a tight grip on his wrist stopped him. He turned to see Poland with his jaw tightly set.

"Liet," he demanded, "prasau (3)."

* * *

It was a very scary, very terrifying, very nerve wracking thing to see Poland lounged out on one of Russia's divans and eating a portion of his stash of snacks; that Poland had sniffed out faster than Lithuania could stop him, like he had taken over the entire mansion for himself. As if he was waiting for the title and keys to be presented to him with a parade and everything. The faraway look on his face said he was imagining Warsaw as the new Moscow.

Lithuania waved the coat he was busy sewing in Poland's face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Poland answered innocently, relaxing more into the cushions, "You know I so like this place. Too bad it's owned by big, cold, and creepy, he needs some tips on color, though."

Lithuania rolled his eyes.

"Mr…Russia, isn't going to… like this." Latvia shook from where he was wiping the floor, "Won't he…be so, so mad if he sees Mr. Poland out here?"

"I'm kind of regretting having a part in this." Estonia gulped.

Poland looked to the two and went red. Lithuania started to tell them not to worry, that he wouldn't have any trouble befall his brother countries if he was the cause, but Poland shyly blurted out, "Liet, like who are these two?"

Lithuania paused and blinked, "It's Latvia and Estonia, Feliks. They lived with us for a short time, don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Poland's embarrassment left and was replaced with a sneer towards Latvia, "I remember you! You were totally my foot stool!"

Lithuania debated on asking Poland to behave, but couldn't because the other country was laughing at his own comment and the sound was a breath of fresh air at the moment. It didn't stay that way though, when Poland's laugh turned into a cough. He quickly scooted to Poland's side.

"Feliks. Are you okay?"

Poland stopped as fast as he had started and waved him off, "I'm fine, Liet."

Lithuania didn't like that answer. He wanted Poland to talk to him like he used to, endless and endless rambling about every little problem and concern he had, about all he wanted or needed.

"Feliks, please tell me…"

Latvia suddenly cried, "Oh, no."

Lithuania startled. Slowly, he looked up and saw that Latvia was staring, horrified, at the door. He listened and heard the cause of the worry. The front door, in the next room, was opening and soon it was slammed shut. The sound pounded in his ears a thousand times over.

"Oh, no…Mr. Ru…Russia back."

He grabbed Poland to take him away, but Poland tried to shove past him.

"Feliks," he shrieked, "What are you doing?"

Poland still wasn't budging and fought against his hold. Lithuania was in a panic trying to shove him back and not cause him anymore harm, but Russia would cause so much more. He was near having to fight him to get him to move.

"Feliks, please." He begged and pleaded, "Please, stop."

The door opened and a chill filled the room. Lithuania knew who was there already and he would remain where he was, in between the two, no matter what happened. So, he stood there, unmoving, holding on to Poland with shaking hands.

When Russia did appear at his side Lithuania braced for the worst. But, it seemed Russia would have kept walking, if it had not been for Poland, who got free from his hold and planted himself right in front of the larger country, stopping him in his tracks.

Lithuania chest constricted at the scene.

That was it. It was over. His friend was about to really be wiped clean from the world and he would have to watch, following soon after, at his side. But, it never came. Russia ignored Poland, who was sneering up at him inches from his face, and instead reached out to take a hold of Lithuania's arm. He stepped around Poland, towing a stunned Lithuania behind him.

Poland turned in shock, "Liet!"

Lithuania twisted around, but Poland had already launched himself at Russia. But, all he had to do was grab Poland's wrist to subdue him and the small blonde could do no more. They ended up getting pulled all the way to Lithuania's room, where only he was tossed inside. He caught himself and turned, seeing Poland's terror filled eyes.

"Mr. Russia!" he tried.

"Be a good boy, Toris." Was all he said.

The door was closed and the lock twisted in place.

* * *

_In case anyone's curious here's a history note on Poland and the Baltics relationship before the Swedish wars (Himaruya has touched on it in a couple strips): After the Livonian war in 1583 Estonia and Latvia were put under the commonwealth's rule until after the Polish-Swedish war in 1629 when Sweden gained partial custody._

_And someone I need to comment back to:_

_Morinohito: Ah, I'm so sorry about the language mistakes. I know nothing of the language, though I really want to learn. All the phrases are being taken from a website translator, which are insanely unreliable I know lol. But, thank you, I've fixed it and help me if I mess up anymore!_

_A pancake type meal from Russia._

'_Please' in Polish._

'_Please' in Lithuanian._

_(The pleases were meant to be spoken in the others native tongue :P)_


End file.
